workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HP/GOT CO Chapter five
It was finally time for the meeting of Stannis and Renly, and Harry had tagged along, hoping to gather new intelligence on Stannis and Melisandre. At least that was what he told Renly and Catelyn, but Margaery and Loras Tyrell didn't seem to believe him. "Lady Stark, I had not thought to find you in the Stormlands." Stannis said after noticing Catelyn. Stannis was inwardly concerned about Peverell's presence, and was strongly hoping that he was neutral in this war now. Stannis greatly feared Peverell's dragons and his army and navy. "I had not thought to be here, Lord Stannis." Catelyn replied neutrally. "Can that truly be you?" Renly asked. "Who else might it be?" Stannis replied. "When I saw your standard, I couldn't be sure. Whose banner is that?" Renly asked. "My own." Stannis replied. "I suppose if we used the same one, the battle would be terribly confusing. Why is your stag on fire?" Renly asked, though Harry already knew why. "The king has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the Lord of Light." Melisandre replied. "Ah, you must be this fire priestess we hear so much about. Mmm, brother, now I understand why you found religion in your old age." Renly said, causing Harry to smirk. "Watch yourself, Renly." Stannis warned. "No, no, I'm relieved. I never really believed you were a fanatic. Charmless, rigid, a bore, yes, but not a godly man." Renly continued. "You should kneel before your brother. He's the Lord's chosen, born amidst salt and smoke." Melisandre said, and Harry snorted in derision and was glared at by Catelyn, Stannis, Melisandre, and Ser Davos for his childish behavior. "Born amidst salt and smoke? - Is he a ham?" Renly asked mockingly, causing Harry to chuckle. "That's twice I've warned you." Stannis said angrily. "By the way, Stannis wasn't born on Dragonstone, so your made up prophecy wouldn't even apply to him. Even if Stannis were to win, then he would be faced with rebellions and a Faith Militant uprising purely because of your demanding the worship of the demon R'hllor." Harry said, amusing Renly with the insult to R'hllor. "You don't think I'll win?" Stannis asked angrily. "You won't win. The shadow demon you fathered with Melisandre will allow you to kill your brother, but you will still lose and it will be almost entirely your fault." Melisandre looked shocked that Harry could sense it. "Oh, yes. I sense the abomination... dark magic and Stannis' life-force infused together by R'hllor's demonic magic. It will help you achieve your goal of kinslaying. It will also unite the Seven Kingdoms against you. You have defeated yourself." "The Lord of Light will punish you for your lies!" Melisandre said angrily. "I'll kill your false god if he tries... And I'll make sure his faithful witness his death and I will enjoy destroying their faith in him." Harry replied coldly, shocking everyone there with his threatening of someones god. "The Iron Throne is mine by right. All those that deny that are my foes." Stannis said. "The whole realm denies it, from Dorne to the Wall. Old men deny it with their death rattle and unborn children deny it in their mother's wombs. No one wants you for their king. You never wanted any friends, brother. But a man without friends is a man without power." Renly said, and Harry agreed. "For the sake of the mother who bore us, I will give you this one night to reconsider. Strike your banners, come to me before dawn, and I will grant you your old seat in the Council. I'll even name you my heir until a son is born to me. Otherwise I shall destroy you." Stannis said. "Look across those fields, brother. Can you see all those banners?" Renly asked. "You think a few bolts of cloth will make you king?" "No. The men holding those bolts of cloth will make me king." "We shall see, Renly. Come the dawn, we shall see." Stannis said, before riding off. "Look to your sins, Lord Renly. The night is dark and full of terrors." Melisandre said. "Crazy whore," Harry said in annoyance, causing Loras and Renly to laugh. "Though you really should increase your protection. Those shadow demons are quite dangerous and require beheading while they are solid to kill them." "I'll be fine, Hadrian. Mere parlour tricks aren't a threat to me." Renly said dismissively. "This may seem in bad taste, but can I begin winning over your allies?" Harry asked, to Renly's amusement. "I'm not fond of your brother becoming King; if you die, of course, and with my dragons, men, wealth, and resources..." Harry trailed off, implying that he could make himself king. "Go ahead, Peverell. I won't fall to magic tricks and you'll just be wasting your time." Renly replied in amusement. "Thank you," Harry said politely, knowing that Renly would die. Line break-remove text and replace. Yup, Renly got killed by the Shadow, but Harry made sure there were plenty of witnesses. It was cruel, but it was necessary to win support. "I think this proves that Stannis Baratheon is a Kinslayer..." Harry said to Renly's former Stormlands supporters, and having already gotten Lord Mace Tyrell's support by agreeing to marry his recently widowed daughter. It only took him a few minutes and the revenge seeking Loras Tyrell helped greatly once Harry had talked him down. "They are bound by oath to serve House Baratheon, Lord Peverell. They cannot support you." Lord Florent said angrily, already plotting to support Stannis with them. "That's understandable, but, if you oppose me, I cannot grant you mercy without a very good reason. Any who opt for neutrality and do not aid either side will not be harmed, and may keep their lands and titles when I take the throne. But if you fight me... I will destroy you. Your family name will die, your words will be forgotten and your lands taken and given to those who supported me, or, in rare cases, were merely neutral." Harry said in warning, but with no real malice. "Who knows... Someone might even earn the titles and lands of House Baratheon for their family." Harry said, though most were convinced that Stannis would win now. "Neutrality, or support a side. Think on it," Harry said, before leaving one of the remaining tents and teleporting away to join up with the Tyrell's at their new camp. "How did it go?" Lord Mace asked. "Quite a lot will be supporting Stannis, but I think a few will be neutral. You have your armies positioned to begin taking the designated parts of the Stormlands if they refuse neutrality or to aid us?" "I do, but do you have to get the Dornish involved?" Mace asked in disgust. "They have been quite supportive of me in secret and I offered them the chance to take the Stormlands portion of the Dornish Marches as a reward. They may not even be interested. Lord Doran dislikes warfare and the pain and suffering it causes. I also know that your son Willas was crippled in a joust against Oberyn Martell and I can heal that with my magic... He won't quite reach his full potential as a fighter, but he could likely regain his former level of skill and then build upon it with time." "That would be most appreciated Lord Peverell," Mace said gratefully. "Yes, thank you, Hadrian," Margaery said with a smile, and having been told to call him Harry or Hadrian. A messenger entered Harry's command tent. "Yes?" "The Martell's agreed, my Lord. And most of the Stormlands are backing Stannis. Your forces will be in position soon and ready to extend the Crownlands. The other group is at the North side of the Crownlands and ready to begin the invasion. The coup in the Vale was successful and House Royce was successfully installed as the new rulers of the Vale and are supporting you..." The messenger reported, to Harry's pleasure. "Thank you. If that is all, then you are dismissed." "The Riverlands and the North are now supporting you also, but cannot spare many men. The Vale is sending ten thousand." The messenger said before looking nervous. "Go on." "Yara Greyjoy is with child..." The messenger said nervously. "And I'm the only possible father?" Harry asked, studying the Tyrell's reaction, which weren't that negative. Harry even sensed that Margaery didn't mind all that much, but would dislike him being unfaithful to her. "Yes, my Lord." "Thank you for informing me. Inform her the child will be legitimized and serve as her heir, but cannot be heir to the throne that I shall soon win." Harry said, which seemed to greatly please the Tyrell's. Harry fully intended to do right by them and Margaery, she was certainly his ideal queen and worth the sacrifice. Plus, Harry still had other plans that his unborn child could be of use in. Line break-remove text and replace. It was finally the night of the Battle of the Blackwater and Harry was pleased that his plans had been successful... While Stannis was wasting his strength in taking King's Landing, Harry's forces would be taking Dragonstone and the rest of the Crownlands and blockading the Baratheon and Lannister forces. However, Harry opted to deal with Melisandre personally; not wanting to suffer needless losses because of her weak magic that could still cause a lot of death. Already his forces had taken the island and put every worshipper of R'hllor to death, every reference to him was burned and every object made for his glory was destroyed. Still, Harry had one more death to deal. "Hello, Melisandre," Harry greeted coldly. "You have come to try killing me." Melisandre said. "Oh, I will kill you, but I have a promise to keep first." And with that remark, Harry summoned and bound the demon known as R'hllor, causing him to appear before Melisandre. Harry smirked at a shocked and thrilled Melisandre. She was thrilled because she believed that her god would destroy Harry... Harry willing the abomination into non-existence thoroughly destroyed that hope. Harry was merciful though, he ended her suffering quickly by giving her the same fate. With his taking of Dragonstone successful, he replaced Baratheon banners with Peverell banners and left to mount his dragon Galan, quickly taking off and closely followed by his other dragon Ragnarok. Their destination? The Crownlands. Why? To cow his enemies into submission. Over the next hour, the Crownlands bent the knee, and they acknowledged 'Harry' as Hadrian of the House Peverell, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Still, Harry did not move on King's Landing. He needed his forces in position for his final strike against his enemies, but, until then, he opted to improve Dragonstone. It still had a lot of wasted potential and could support more people and larger amounts of ships and other defenses... Harry used his magic to manipulate matter and created dozens more docks, while making sure the ocean was deep enough to support the biggest ships. When he had leftover rock, he fortified the dock area with magically fused stone buildings. All told, the western docks alone could now handle three times the number of ships. Harry began clearing the ocean floor of hazards to ships and was harvesting building material in the same act. Harry hoped that this could become a naval base worthy of House Peverell and hold several more small towns to draw in more tax revenue, and he believed that the Island could support 5000 more people. Alas, he was interrupted by his guards shouting at him, and noticing that they had prisoners, Harry descended to speak them; noticing that two of them were Stannis Baratheon and Ser Davos Seaworth. "Welcome to the new and greatly improved Dragonstone. It can now support three times more ships on the western docks alone..." Harry trailed off. "Now that I'm done bragging about how I made a formerly poor holding better, I would like to inform you that your daughter Shireen and wife Selyse are both unharmed." Stannis nodded gratefully. "I do, however, have to let Loras Tyrell kill you, but he won't do so in front of your daughter." "I had hoped that you would see reason, but you fell for false promises from a demon worshipper," Harry said sadly. "She and the demon were destroyed, though I had to spend days recovering from the exertion required." That bit was a lie on Harry's part. "Can I see my daughter before I die?" Stannis asked in resignation. "You want your daughter to see you briefly, only to say goodbye for the last time? That isn't healthy for her... She literally regains her father only to lose him soon after. It's giving her hope and then cruelly taking it away." Harry replied, to Stannis' understanding. "How did you kill something as powerful as R'hllor? That shouldn't be possible," Stannis said. "Over House Peverell's dominance in the Freehold, they had many different house words... 'We Soar Above All Others,' our official and current words. And the ones chosen by the God-slayer: 'What Gods Dare Stand Against Us?'" Harry paused to let that sink in. "My ancestors killed gods to break their enemies, killing a lowly demon is well within my power." "A-are you going to kill the Seven?" Davos asked fearfully. "No," Harry replied to his relief. "They don't exist and they never existed. They were fabricated to oppose the Freehold and control people through religion. They will either peacefully co-exist or be reminded of why they fled the might of the Dragonlords. Now, I need to take Stannis to Ser Loras for execution." Harry said, before teleporting himself and Stannis away. They arrived at the Tyrell camp and Stannis was levitated towards Lord Mace's tent, where Loras currently was. "Lord Peverell," the guards greeted, letting him into the tent. "Ah. You captured Stannis," Mace said, while Loras glared hatefully at Stannis. "Well, my men did, but, essentially, yes. I thought it would help Loras find some peace if he were to perform the execution himself." "Thank you, Your Grace," Loras said. "The Stormlands have been completely taken, so he has no value. I'll carry it out immediately," Loras said, before having guards take Stannis. Loras quickly left, not in the mood for a no doubt lengthy conversation. "Our forces are ready to aid you in taking King's Landing, Lord Peverell," Lord Randyll Tarly informed Harry. "Thank you, Lord Tarly, Lord Tyrell. You both made incredible time in taking the Stormlands," Harry said, but also making sure that Randyll knew that his work was appreciated. "My forces are also in position, I'll go immediately retrieve my dragons and I will finally take the Iron Throne for myself." Harry said, eager to finally get it over with and begin his other, more important, plans. Line break-remove text and replace. It was finally the day of Harry's great victory and he was currently flying over King's Landing, and having his dragons roar to intimidate the cities defenders, but, eventually, Harry felt it time to demand the cities surrender. "Attention, people of King's Landing... I am Hadrian Peverell and I have come to remove your current rulers... Open the gates and let my armies in, and I will free you from the tyranny of that incest-born abomination and his whore mother and degenerate uncle. Unlike the forces of the Westerlands, mine are disciplined and adhere to strict a code of honor, and will not rape and pillage." Harry's magically enhanced voice boomed over the city. Harry's reputation served him well, the City Watch opened the gates to him. Harry guided his dragons down towards the Red Keep and jumped off Galan... And was immediately surrounded by the last surviving Lannister men. Harry blasted them all, turning their bodies to ash and then went on the attack; quickly killing anyone who attempted to stop his advance to the throneroom. Not that they ever stood a chance in the first place, but Harry could not allow them to live. Harry quickly arrived in the throne room and saw Cersei and Tyrion, and the bastards Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. "You will give up your rebellion or die, Peverell!" Joffrey ordered, completely ignoring the fact that he had already lost... Harry placed him under the Cruciatus curse for several seconds. "Why give up, when I have already won? Stupid little bastard." Harry said coldly. "You will die, you waste of life and seed, but first your siblings must die. Cersei needs to die broken." Harry said, before killing Myrcella as an act of mercy. Harry didn't want such a good person to witness any more horrors. "That was a mercy killing for a good person, it wasn't her fault she had such a horrible family." Tommen was killed next. "That was kind of a mercy killing, but he was a illegitimate potential heir to your worthless dynasty..." Harry placed Joffrey under the execution variant of the Cruciatus that he placed Balon Greyjoy under and silenced the brat. Joffrey didn't last very long before finally dying, he was weak from inbreeding and even weaker due to neglecting anything that could have reduced the damage and improved his health. "I will be giving your brother Tyrion the satisfaction of watching you die, and he certainly deserves such an honor." Harry said, before placing a broken and shocked Cersei under the execution variant of the Cruciatus. "Tell me, Tyrion, are you going to work against me, if I spare you?" The hateful glare was answer enough, so Harry telekinetically snapped Tyrion's neck, and then disintegrated the bodies of the former Lannister's. His forces had quickly taken King's Landing unopposed and Harry had begun killing the House Lannister supporters such as Pycelle. Qyburn, however, was spared. Harry realized that Qyburn was the future and that the Maester's were the past. A few quick promises to supply him with test subjects and funding; in return for Qyburn making notes, taking students, and publishing the how-too's for future generations. Harry wanted medical knowledge advanced greatly. Sadly, Varys' hatred of magic had sent him running to Daenerys Targaryen. Though Harry was glad that Tyrion Lannister wouldn't be aiding her at least, and was hoping that she would be much less of a threat because of that. Harry still intended to actively purge Westeros of Varys' spies though. He couldn't allow his enemies to have an advantage over him. Having finally finished his conquest, Harry called for those he had chosen to become his small council. "Welcome," Harry began. "I've asked you all here to offer you a place on my small council... Mace, I would like to offer you the position of Master of Laws. Lord Redwyne, I would like to offer you the position of Master of Ships. Qyburn has been offered the position of Master of Whispers; with Varys having fled to join his new Targaryen master. Lady Olenna, I would like you to be my advisor." Margaery would, of course, rule by his side. They all accepted. "What of Daenerys Targaryen?" Margaery asked, having taken her rightful place by his side. "Barristan Selmy recently joined her and she purchased and freed the Unsullied and has begun to liberate and conquer Slaver's Bay. Once I tend to other matters, I'll have to expand my holdings into Essos and begin plotting to confront her. I might even have another Targaryen assist me in my conquest..." Harry said. "Another Targaryen?" Olenna asked, knowingly taking the bait and not caring. "Aegon Targaryen VI; the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. She wasn't abducted or raped. She went to him willingly out of disgust for Robert Baratheon. He is no threat to my rule, and I have confirmed that. He doesn't want to rule and has no training for it; he doesn't even know he's a Targaryen." The small council nodded, trusting Harry's judgement. "So once you pay off the debt to the Iron Bank you will begin a conquest of Essos?" Lord Redwyne asked in concern. "Only over to Volantis and Qohor and its forest, and I'll be sparing Braavos and letting them remain neutral. That should keep them happy. I'll be using House Peverell's resources and men and sparing the people of Westeros of a continued war. I intend to fulfill my parents dreams of rebuilding the Freehold, but somewhat slowly, and with stable growth." The council nodded in understanding. "How will you be paying off the debt to the Iron Bank?" Lord Mace asked. "Gold and silver from the former Westerlands should make up a few million of it, and I'll trade some family treasure to reduce the debt. It can safely be paid off within two months and then I'll begin taking the Stepstones and then Essos." "What of your need for heirs?" Mace questioned somewhat harshly. "Margaery is already pregnant, and she should be displaying the signs very soon. I can already sense the life growing within her and the childs powerful magic. I can use portals to actively wage war and be with my family. I wouldn't abandon Margaery or neglect her or our children." Harry replied, placating the Tyrell's and his council. "Is Margaery's plan to win the support of the commoners on track?" "It is," Mace replied proudly. "Excellent. And the expansion of King's Landing?" "The land has been marked," Harry's engineer said. "It's waiting for you to begin magically constructing the foundations and sewers. Your magic should even be able to completely re-design the sewers and even the slums themselves with high-order molecular manipulation. King's Landing is also able to be re-warded, with the wards created by the Targaryens having fallen with their dragons." "What are wards and molecular manipulation?" Qyburn asked, interested in this seemingly unknown magic. "Wards are protective enchantments that can last for centuries and can even grow in power. Molecular manipulation involves the manipulation of matter; such as rock and metal, at a level the human eye cannot truly percieve. I manipulate molecules through magic, will, intent, and finely honed senses. I should be able to raise up entire cities in a day. And I'll also be warding the city against pests like rats." Harry replied, with everyone listening to his explanation in rapt attention. "I would be interested in witnessing that," Qyburn said, and Harry nodded in agreement. "It will be somewhat hard to miss for everyone, so you will get your wish." Harry replied, planning to begin as soon as possible. Line break-remove text and replace. Fortunately, Harry was able to begin his magical reconstruction of King's Landing immediately after the small council meeting... The first thing he did was magically re-shape the sewers and direct them outside of the city, sending the excrement outside the city and to a location that would be secured. A massive holding space for filth was constructed and runes that would make it indestructible were carved and powered. Harry then destroyed all the shit and piss, and built a light fortification and housing around the area. Harry returned to King's Landing and then demolished the Dragonpit and had it marked for expansion for business or homes. Then, Harry decided, it was time to expand King's Landing. Harry selected a nearby mountain and willed it into thousands of small blocks, leaving more for later, and began compacting miles of earth and forming massive walls against the mountains and the sea. Some had far more potential for homes and could house tens of thousands more people. All together, King's Landing was already expanded to nearly twice its size, and Harry was nowhere near done. Any flatland was promptly annexed into part of King's Landing and then heavily fortified; beyond even those of King's Landing. Most importantly; Harry was slowly excavating for his Dragonpit. King's Landing was now expanded enough to support five million people and Harry flew, unaided, to the top of the mountain. Harry strengthed and compacted the stone for usage as a foundation and then began constructing the first of many walls, but these would be the thickest, tallest and most enhanced. Fifty feet tall and teen feet thick. They were so enchanted and magically fused to each other and the mountain that they were an extension of each other and it. They could repel all known siege methods on Harry's world and in this one, and all those that Harry imagined. They could withstand dragonfire, wildfire, magic; including White Walker magic, and was converted into a Dragonstone like material. Only Harry's and his descendants would be able to affect it. Harry continued building walls and military installations; enough to house thirty thousand men, but could safely have as little as five-thousand without compromising security. When it was all done, Harry began work on his palace near the Peverell Dragonpit. It wouldn't be anything that grand, but far nicer than Dragonstone is and worthy of him and his final refuge against enemies. It would be done in a similar style, but fortified beyond any other construction in the world. Harry had lived for a very long time and had ascended to a god-like level of power and this palace would be his masterpiece and it would take two or more of the Old Gods to even damage it... And Harry would be continually enhancing his palace and its wards for all eternity. When Harry finished, he repaired and fortified King's Landing further. Harry also sensed that he had drawn the ire of the Faith, but merely compelled them to deal with it in silence for now. He had to go North and tell Jon of his parentage, if Harry timed it right then he could intervene when he was needed. With King's Landing now made his own, Harry urged Galan northward, leaving King's Landing in the hands of his small council, and leaving his remaining dragons protected by thousands of men willing to die for them.